


【YGO│2018王樣生賀│塞法】Secret

by sunksilence



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:18:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunksilence/pseuds/sunksilence





	【YGO│2018王樣生賀│塞法】Secret

【YGO│2018王樣生賀│塞法】Secret

（上）

「別找了，那只是一個便宜貨。」  
「塞特，你不想幫忙就在一旁閉上你那喋喋不休的嘴。」法老頭也不抬，石榴色的眼睛緊緊盯著泛著漣漪的水面，仿佛想要看穿到水下，「雖然某些時候我很喜歡你的雙唇，但這種時候還是不要惹怒我。」  
看著在河畔蘆葦叢間忙著翻找失物的君王，塞特眉頭皺了皺也不打算再勸。他心裡很清楚，一旦他的君王做了某個決定，旁人就再也沒有置喙的理由，這是神明在地上的化身理所當然的傲氣與尊貴。  
在他扣上腰間的飾物，撫平每一寸衣料的皺摺後，塞特現在看起來和剛步出宮殿時一樣整潔，他走向一旁被繫著的駿馬，用左手輕輕順過馬兒的眉心，示意牠們稍安勿躁，再等等，誰讓我們都有一個麻煩的主人。  
「我是被Apep蒙蔽了雙眼嗎？！到底去哪裡了！？」  
亞圖姆懊惱的一掌拍進水裡，語氣中滿是不快與不甘。這裡實在太黑了，Khonsu的光芒在這時竟然如此吝嗇給予他看清黑暗中失物的機會。雖說召喚一隻會發光的魔物過來就能解決這個困擾，但他不想大半夜的讓石版神殿升起一道光芒，然後讓整個宮廷的人都知道他溜出王宮了。  
作為君王，他自然可以在某種程度下無視不少規矩，但是西蒙總是會先一步奔到他面前老淚縱橫的表示夜遊的危險性──  
就在這時感覺對方將披風搭在他赤裸的肩頭上。  
「法老的貴體可不能受寒──」  
「塞特……」  
「──您要是病倒了，待批閱的莎草紙卷會淹沒書房的。」  
「滾！工作狂！」  
──河畔的毒蛇和鱷魚可能會為您招致危險啊我的法老！  
──這你倒可以安心了西蒙，我帶出宮的這個，不僅比眼鏡蛇還毒，行事作風也比鱷魚還暴力。

若是將價值量化，那枚戒指的確和亞圖姆擁有的任何一件首飾相比，都沒有任何可比性。正如塞特所說，寒酸得完全配不上法老的尊貴身份。  
那年亞圖姆10歲，腦子連續一週被各種古文與學術概論疲勞轟炸後宣告停擺，他覺得不立刻脫離這個現狀，他會把書桌上的所有莎草紙都扔進尼羅河裡，相信埃及的Hapi神是位寬容偉大的神祇，不會介意接收這些過分艱澀難懂的紙卷。  
當然，這場出逃需要共犯，共犯是好死不死的在不對的時間路過書房窗子的見習神官。看著像是黏糊糊的油膏一樣附著在自己身上死活不肯下來的王子殿下，塞特的白眼都不知要翻幾遍了，拉神在上，未來侍奉這樣的君主是否會折壽？  
後來亞圖姆以分擔課業的條件和塞特達成了交易，雖然塞特不認為這個連書房都坐不住的小王子能幫上多少，不過能使喚王子殿下可是放眼整個埃及都沒有人能得到的機會──  
小小的見習神官最終還是敗給了自己幼稚的好勝心。  
在阿克納姆卡諾法老統治下的埃及繁盛富饒，他將亞圖姆包成一個小團子，以宮庭規矩不容的越矩行為拉著對方軟呼呼的手腕，穿梭在人來人往的市集中。  
世界各國的商旅無不使出渾身解數想讓路過的人瞧一瞧自家的好貨，一個跟在主人身後，扛著大貨物的奴隸還差點把箱子迎面撞在他臉上。為了怕小王子被人流沖走，塞特又將亞圖姆抓得更緊了些，「您有什麼想看的就快些，我們得在Ra的位置上升到Nut正中央前回去。」  
「我想看那個。」  
有時候真的不明白這位養尊處優的小王子，為什麼品味如此的「平民」。看著亞圖姆對一些小飾品和木製的機關童玩愛不釋手，塞特也就隨他去了。  
「你在宮裡要什麼有什麼還看這些？你房裡隨便一樣物品的價值都超越這個攤子了。」他用只有兩人聽得見的音量低語。  
「我樂意。」  
亞圖姆拿起一枚鑲嵌著藍色琉璃珠的戒指仔細端詳，在光線的折射下，剔透的珠子宛如透明。  
「那戒指對你來說太大了。」  
「戴在拇指上好像還行。」他將戒指套進左手拇指轉了轉。  
「這做工真是拙劣，戴出去臣憂心您會被下人取笑。」  
其實戒指的設計還算是精巧了，整個是做成了藤蔓的式樣，只是藤蔓上的葉子就做得不怎麼細緻了，只能看得出是葉子而已。看花紋可能是東方那邊來的，雖說是舶來品，但依然不夠格呈給宮中的王公貴族玩賞，只能是平民會喜歡的飾品罷了。  
「飾物的價值不是其本身，而是配戴的人。」小王子視線一瞥，倒有幾分上位者的氣勢，有些人真是與生俱來的站在頂點，腳下的人連要仰望都會被其光芒灼傷。或許就如亞圖姆所言，凡夫俗子就算身配戴最好的珠寶也一樣俗不可耐。  
「您如果能把這些耍嘴皮的精力用在學習而不是躲陶罐就好了。」  
他低聲嘟囔，然後默默付了賬，畢竟如果用亞圖姆碗上的金手鐲來結帳實在引人注目，況且那個金鐲的價值都可以讓店主一家一整年躺著不用工作了。

服侍亞圖姆穿衣時他仍在生著悶氣，在系好披風後，他甚至還不死心的又望了一眼河畔。  
「死心吧，那東西如果真落在尼羅河裡，就當作是獻給Hapi神的供品了。」塞特將馬牽了過來，示意他的君王上馬，法老的白馬一靠近主人就親暱的想要用頭顱去磳，亞圖姆選擇漫不經心的用手順過俊馬柔軟的鬃毛。  
「你老是嫌棄那個戒指寒酸，就不怕它折辱了神明的尊貴？」  
「那可是法老的供奉，寬容的Hapi神豈會不賞臉？」  
「哼！都怪你，誰叫你扯我衣服扯的那麼粗魯！你難道想要我光著身子回去？」  
「……快上馬，不然守夜的女官要是通報給老頭子或瑪哈特，您明天就等著一邊批奏摺一邊聽說教吧！」  
「塞特你不懂。」  
法老忿忿的一甩韁繩，將神官落在後頭，往王宮的方向策馬奔去。  
「真是個麻煩的……嘖。」塞特很快也翻身上馬，往相同的方向追去。

Tbc…

 

（下）

接下來的幾天裡，法老一直都沒有找到機會偷溜出去尋找那枚下落不明的戒指。原因無他，Horus的誕辰到了。  
身為法老的亞圖姆除了要與民同樂，還要展現身為法老的威懾。每天忙得腳不沾地的法老自然也沒空注意到這些日子來某位神官的心不在焉。  
直到心思細膩的愛西斯委婉的提醒了一下亞圖姆，法老這才發覺自己的神官似乎有了消極怠工的行為。  
嚴格來說，塞特也不是消極怠工。只是白天的祭祀工作能讓人看得出他的心思並不在祭典上，神色間也是掩飾不住的倦意。  
亞圖姆下意識的反省自己是不是留塞特在王宮裡夜宿的時間太多，但這段日子他幾乎是倒頭就睡，哪來的精力去壓榨塞特。如果不是因為自己，那會是其他人？  
這個念頭一旦生出，就像生了根一樣怎麼也拔除不掉，令亞圖姆的心裡有股莫名的煩躁。  
身為法老的驕傲的尊嚴不允許亞圖姆去打探這樣的事情，他只能埋在心底，打起精神去應對白天的慶典。  
只是亞圖姆低估了塞特對自己的影響力，連帶著他在慶典上也有些漫不經心。不過這份漫不經心被法老掩飾得很好，比起塞特幾乎是明晃晃的表現，亞圖姆還是非常盡職的了。  
於是，這次的Horus誕辰，在這種微妙的氛圍下，順利地完成了。

慶典結束後，法老幾乎是迫不及待的將塞特召進寢宮，他想了無數個質問的理由，想要從塞特那裡得到答案。但真見到了塞特時，亞圖姆卻什麼也說不出來了。  
「這些日子，藉著慶典的燈火通明，總算是找到了讓你心心念念的戒指。」塞特伸出一隻手，掌心裡正是亞圖姆丟失的那枚戒指。  
「這幾天，你就是為了找這個，才精神不振？」亞圖姆難得的露出了微微發愣的表情。  
塞特神色有些不自在，為自己連日來的失態行為有些尷尬，「難道你還以為是為了什麼？」  
亞圖姆接過戒指，臉上浮現了一絲帶著懷念的笑意。  
「這麼多年，你還是老樣子呢，塞特。」法老將戒指收好，也不顧祭典的盛裝未退，直接主動送上自己的雙唇，「我很喜歡，謝謝。」  
塞特自然的摟住法老的腰，以不同於以往的熱情回應著這個吻。懷裡的這個人，是尊貴無比的法老，高高在上的神明；然而此刻，他只屬於自己。  
「塞特……」法老喘息著，隨著塞特的擺弄弓起身子，忘情的呻吟，形狀優美的唇吐出神官最愛的話語，「你是我的愛……」

一股夾著寒意的風吹來，塞特扯了扯被風吹起的披風。  
「法老，夜晚風大，不如回宮休息吧。」一旁的年輕神官恭敬的跪在塞特身後。  
塞特握緊了手中的戒指，點點頭，「走吧。」  
王宮還是曾經的模樣，只是過去的痕跡早已不復存在。當年那場大戰讓王宮幾乎毀於一旦，現在的宮殿都是重新修葺的。儘管是按照以前的圖紙來施工，但上任法老留下的印記，卻已經消失在戰鬥中了。  
回到寢殿，塞特拿出懷中的戒指，這是他在尼羅河邊撿到的。長時間的被水浸泡和氧化，戒指早已黯淡無光，甚至有些發黑。  
將戒指看了良久，塞特又拿出一個做工精美的首飾盒，打開蓋子，裡面赫然躺著一枚與他手中一模一樣的戒指。只是盒中這枚保存得很好，在火光的映襯下微微發著光。  
「亞圖姆，這麼多年，我竟然……還是找到了。」  
塞特看著兩枚一模一樣的戒指，喃喃道。  
那時為了不再讓還是法老的亞圖姆偷偷跑出王宮找戒指，塞特頗費了番心思。戒指買了那麼久，想再買一枚完全一樣的是不可能的事。  
於是塞特找到一個口風很緊的首飾匠人，讓他教自己如何做一枚戒指。為了完美的還原戒指的模樣，那幾天塞特幾乎是徹夜不眠地雕琢著，總算是做出了令他滿意的成品。事後亞圖姆的反應也說明這些日子的辛苦沒有白費，亞圖姆再也沒提過戒指的事。  
只是塞特不曾想到，在亞圖姆去世的多年後，這枚遺失的戒指竟是再次出現，也勾起了他的回憶。  
想起亞圖姆無論如何都要找到戒指的表現，塞特不由得細細端詳著這枚黑漆漆的戒指。寢殿裡十分明亮，塞特也因此看到了在河邊沒注意到的細節。戒指的內測，似乎刻了什麼。  
塞特心頭一動，隨手拿起一塊柔軟的亞麻布，小心的去除掉戒指上的黑斑，很快，被黑垢遮擋住的部分露了出來。  
戒指的內側，歪歪斜斜的刻著「塞特」的象形文字。稚嫩的筆畫一看就是小孩子用了某種尖銳的器具刻上去的。文字刻得不算深，有些地方都已經快被磨平了。

「──塞特你不懂。」  
「──這麼多年，你還是老樣子呢，塞特。」  
「──我很喜歡，謝謝。」  
那時的場景又浮現在了眼前，塞特終於明白了亞圖姆那些表情的含義。  
「竟然是這樣……原來是這樣……」塞特以手掩面，不可抑制的笑了出來，笑聲中帶著幾分難以掩飾的悲涼。  
我的秘密早已被你看破，你的秘密卻守了一輩子。

──偉大神聖的尼羅河神Hapi喲…  
──在這個時刻將戒指歸還是否暗示著什麼神諭？  
──若能再相間…請引領吾等的靈魂…  
──前往那非常遙遠的靈魂徘徊之處…

 

 

 

【YGO│2018王樣生賀│海暗】Secret後日談

「你這是在試驗我？」  
不同於往常是他先發起決鬥，這次是亞圖姆主動提出決鬥的要求，附帶條件的那種，亞圖姆贏的話可以提出一樣生日禮物的要求。  
他自然知曉現世中武藤遊戲的生日（對，他連他家祖宗八代甚至龜遊戲屋一年營業額有多少恐怕都查的到），但他的確還不知曉亞圖姆的生日，這是過去那名持有錫杖的神官記憶裡也沒有殘留下來的資訊。  
決鬥結果是在亞圖姆生命值僅剩100（海馬是1000）時，亞圖姆翻到一張關鍵的卡削光了他的生命值，真是他媽的！他忿忿的將決鬥盤關機，要對方有要求就快說，但是聽到答案時海馬還是瞪大了眼睛。  
雖說自己答應了這場決鬥亞圖姆贏了他可以提出任何禮物的需求，但擁有整個國度的高次元神明、曾經的王者、他唯一承認的決鬥之王為什麼會要求這種東西？以自己對亞圖姆的理解，肯定會提出非常刺激他神經的要求，或許是讓他把武藤遊戲和他那堆朋友帶過來之類的。海馬甚至都做好如果亞圖姆要天上的星辰他可能都要去摘下來的準備了。  
該說真不愧是他的好對手嗎？永遠不按牌理出牌，神祕難解的令自己著迷。  
「怎麼？偉大的海馬娛樂集團社長富可敵國，難道我這個要求太過難辦？」  
年輕的神明故作遺憾的嘆了口氣，但彎起的眼角都是快要溢出的笑意，他伸了個懶腰（不得不說神明就算做出這種隨意的動作，姿態也一樣美好），將決鬥盤卸下，將其交給候在一旁的僕從收拾。  
這種激將法對我有用就太小覷我了！海馬從鼻子里發出一個不屑的音。  
「我海馬瀨人能站在這裡就是我無所不能的證明，事實上我連神明都能拉下御座，亞圖姆，不要輕易試探我，你會後悔。」  
「別這麼緊張，我可沒有要試探你，我說了，生日禮物就是一把雕刻刀──表情不需那麼難看。」他看著海馬的眉頭都快皺出川字趕緊補上一句：「我只是要做一些小手工，大概比AIBO在玩的那組ZOMBIRE模型組裝還要簡單的那種。」  
「算了，你想拿來玩什麼血腥PLAY也隨便你，我會從瑞士幫你尋一組刀具過來，讓你這青銅時代的原始人見識一下什麼是現代的刀刃！」  
海馬你的重點是不是有哪裡不對……亞圖姆忍下了想吐槽的慾望，微笑點頭回應道：「我會好好期待的，海馬。」

 

The End


End file.
